3 Days From Now On
by Miguel Da Corrola
Summary: WARNING: SPOILER; SHOUNEN-AI; YAOI ? ; I'm not good at making summary... orz Paradox Ending: Allysa tertangkap basah berkhianat, Snow datang dengan ShiVa pergi membawa Serah bersamanya meninggalkan Hope dan Noel berdua di Academia menuju ke masa depan? Pokoknya cerita ini melibatkan Noel dan Hope, Ayo fans NoelxHope tunggu apa lagi? Klik judulnya, baca ceritanya!


**Disclaimer**: semua karakter disini adalah punya **Tetsuya Nomura** dari **Square Enix**, saya hanya sekedar meminjam beberapa karakter untuk memenuhi kebutuhan fantasi saya

**Warning**: Minor Spoiler, hint of yaoi, Shounen-ai, bahasa yg tidak baku. Lihat, BACA, jika anda tidak suka yaoi atau shounen-ai... kalo ngga ngerti juga tau HOMO sama GAY kan? Masih ngga tau juga? Buka Wikipedia aja deh sono, JANGAN BACA kalo ngga suka. Buruan klik tombol back atau close. I'm WARNING you. Inget, udah diperingetin, siapa suruh bandel mau baca udah tau ngga suka...

**3 Days from now on**

"Lo selalu kayak gini dari dulu, selalu bertindak sesuka hati lo dan menghilang seenak jidat lo!" Hope berteriak kepada Snow dengan nada kesal. Snow dia selalu seperti itu tidak berubah meskipun sudah 400 tahun lebih tak bertemu.

"Ehm, gua benci buat bilang ini ke lo tapi 3 hari mulai dari sekarang lo bakal di bunuh"

"?"

"Jadi, ayo Serah mari kita berdua pergi ke masa depan!" Snow berpaling menghadap Serah lalu berpesan pada Noel, "Jadi lakukan tugas terbaikmu dan coba untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ dia selama 3 hari ini oke?"

"Huh, baiklah. Kulihat kau sama sekali tak berubah. Ceroboh." Noel hanya bisa mendengus.

Setelah berpesan kepada Noel, Snow dan Serah pergi menuju masa depan dengan menaiki Shiva. Sekarang hanya tinggal Noel dan Hope. Noel tidak sadar pada awalnya tapi raut muka Hope berubah, pucat seperti mayat.

"Hope..?"

'Gua bakal mati..? Ngga mungkin, NO WAY man! Selama ini gua terus-terusan bekerja tanpa istirahat dengan harapan gua bisa menikmati hidup gua nantinya. Gua udah merelakan masa remaja gua, gua bahkan ngga pacaran atau _hangout_ bareng temen-temen gua gara-gara gua lebih milih prestasi gua, gua juga belum pernah cobain _creme bruelle_ punya restoran yang di depan dan sekarang si beruang salju itu datang dan bilang gua bakal mati 3 hari dari sekarang? The HELL?'

"Hope! Woi, Hope! Hello?"

"Eh? Ah? Hah? Kenapa? Iya apa?"

"Lo kenapa? Sakit?" Noel bertanya sebego mungkin karena dia bingung mau ngomong apa sama anak yang kayaknya udah mau pingsan itu.

"Ah... Ngga Cuma agak cape aja rasanya.."

"Hmm, kenapa kita ngga istirahat aja dulu?"

"Ya, ide bagus.."

Lalu mereka berdua pun mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, Academia memang luas sekali! Noel pun sampai bingung mereka mau kemana selanjutnya. Noel menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Hope apakah masih pucat atau tidak? Apakah dia sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang? Pokoknya dia mikir banyak macam lah. Dia melihat Hope, sepertinya masih _down_ gara-gara perkataan Snow tadi.

"Kau sudah tak apa-apa?"

"Yeah, hanya sedikit terkejut saja... Habis 3 hari dari sekarang 'kan?"

"Sudahlah jangan biarkan hal itu mempengaruhimu, lagipula kan masih ada aku."

"!"

"Toh, kau tak sendirian 'kan?" Noel melanjutkan perkataannya lalu menoleh ke Hope lagi,"Hope? Kenapa kau? Mukamu agak..?"

"Ti—tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Aaah! Lihat sudah jam segini kita harus cepat-cepat kembali!" Hope berdiri tiba-tiba untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Jika Noel tahu bahwa mukanya merah dia pasti akan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya. Tapi gara-gara dia berdiri tiba-tiba, dia kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga hampir jatuh.

"Awas!" dengan sigap Noel menahan tubuh Hope yang hampir jatuh itu," Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak terluka 'kan?"

'Benar-benar pria ini..' Hope berkata dalam hati,"tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Makasih ya."

'Dia tersenyum...' pikir Noel dalam hati, kali gantian muka Noel yang memerah.

"Noel?"

"A-Ah! Ya ya..?"

"Uumm, sudah saatnya kita kembali, atau kau masih ingin tetap di sini?"

"Tidak, aku 'kan sekarang _bodyguard_mu jadi aku harus menemanimu!"

"Pfft—Hahahaha!"

'_Great_.. sekarang dia ketawa..' Pikir Noel lagi.

"Ahaha.. haha, apa itu? Kau terlihat seperti prajurit dibandingkan _bodyguard_!" kata Hope sambil mengusap air matanya akibat tertawa.

'Gawat...' Noel berkata dalam hati...'Jika ini berlanjut terus bisa-bisa aku...'

"Ayo Noel, mari kita pulang."

'aku rasa aku bisa menyukainya...' Noel berpikir sambil menatap Hope, cahaya matahari sore membuat kulitnya bersinar dan rambutnya terlihat makin keperakan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tak dapat dilupakan oleh Noel.

"_Yeah_, ayo kita pulang." Noel berkata sambil berjalan menuju Hope.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

Hari sudah mulai malam, beberapa orang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing ada juga yang masih bekerja dan beberapa terpaksa lembur karena tidak punya waktu lagi.

"Oh ya Noel, kau belum makan kan?" Hope bertanya sembari membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya, maklum dia kan seorang peneliti padahal masih begitu muda.

"Hmm, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi belum sih memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm, ada makanan yang kau suka? Makanan favoritmu misalnya?"

"Oh, waktu di zamanku sudah tidak banyak makanan, jadi kami berburu. Yah kalau bisa makan ya syukur kalau tidak paling hanya bisa menahan lapar."

Hope berhenti sebentar, dia lupa bahwa Noel adalah manusia terakhir di Bumi. "Ma.. maaf aku tidak bermaksud.." Hope merasa bersalah sekarang. 'bodoh kau Hope!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Oh, tidak apa." Noel hanya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu sebelum pulang kita belanja dulu."

"Eh?"

Hope bergegas meninggalkan tempat kerjanya dia langsung menuju ke kota untuk belanja bahan makan malam tentunya Noel harus selalu mengikutinya kan?

"Untung aku memiliki beberapa resep dari Lebreau, _let's see_..."

Setelah membeli beberapa bahan makan malam untuk dua orang Hope langsung menuju ke apartemennya.

"Ah, masuk saja Noel anggap rumah sendiri."

"Permisi.."

"Aku akan mulai menyiapkan makan malam, kau duduk saja di sofa sambil nonton TV.." Hope mulai mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari semacam kantong plastik.

"Eh... Kau yakin tak perlu bantuan?"

"Tak usah, lagipula kau 'kan tamu sekarang." Hope tersenyum sambil memakai _apron_nya.

'Lagi-lagi tersenyum seperti itu...' Noel berpikir dalam hati,"Baiklah, jika kau bilang begitu.."

Hope mulai memotong-motong sayuran yang dia beli tadi,'Kalau Noel berburu berarti dia jarang makan sayur kan?' Hope berpikir sambil melanjutkan memotong sayuran yang ia beli. Sementara Noel menonton berita yang sedang tayang.

"Selamat sore pemirsa kembali lagi dalam _Academia News_, kali ini kami akan membawakan berita spesial tentang psikopat yang berhasil lolos dari penjara tadi siang. Para _Security bots_ dan _Guardian Corps_ sudah ditempatkan di beberapa wilayah untuk menjaga keamanan para penduduk Academia. Berikut adalah wawancara khusus dengan Kepala Keamanan Academia."

"Apa benar tentang berita psikopat yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjara tadi siang itu, pak?"

"Yah, sayangnya dia berhasil menjebol sistem keamanan pintu penjara 0061, sehingga dia bisa meloloskan diri. Begitu kami periksa, semua _security bots_ disana berhasil dilumpuhkannya."

"Lalu kira-kira menurut bapak apa motif dari si Psikopat ini untuk melarikan diri?"

"Yah menurut kami dia mempunyai sedikit dendam dengan Academy, waktu kami berhasil menangkapnya dia sedang berkomplot untuk memasang bom di gedung Acade-"

"Noel?"

"Ya.. Ya?" Noel segera mengganti _channel_ TV yg sedang di tontonnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam siap... Hmm, kau kenapa?"

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa, oh ya kau masak apa?"

"Oh, hanya beberapa sayuran... Kuharap kau suka..." Hope terdengar sedikit depresi.

"Apa? Sayur? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan sayur pasti enak." Noel tersenyum

"O.. oh begitu ya? Baguslah kalau kau suka." Hope terlihat sedikit lega.

Selama makan Noel masih memikirkan tentang berita yang baru saja ia dengar tadi.

'Psikopat yang melarikan diri dari penjara punya dendam terhadap Academy?'

"el.."

'Sewaktu ditangkap dia sedang mencoba untuk mengebom gedung Academy? Maksudnya Headquarter?'

"Noel!"

"HAH!"

"Kau kenapa sih sepertinya dari tadi sore kau sering bengong dan melamun sendiri? Masakannya tidak enak ya?" Hope terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, tidak koq, masakanmu enak sekali! Aku tak pernah makan yang seperti ini sebelumnya! Haha" Noel berusaha menutupi keresahannya dengan tertawa, tapi memang benar masakan Hope ternyata lumayan enak.. Yah, setidaknya lebih enak dari masakan dia sendiri.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.. Noel.."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Noel tersedak makanan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ka—Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hope panik lalu menyerahkan segelas air untuk Noel.

"Uhuk.. ya tak apa-apa.. hanya tersedak saja.." kata Noel seraya mengambil gelas dari tangan Hope. Tangan mereka sedikit bersentuhan tapi mereka pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"ah, ya begini... Aku lupa bilang terima kasih padamu... terima kasih sudah mau menjadi _bodyguard_ku untuk 3 hari kedepan..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... Lagipula aku juga tidak ada kerjaan apa-apa" Noel hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tapi, tetap saja... Terima kasih, Noel." Pipi Hope terlihat agak kemerahan.

'Aaah, percuma... Dia terlalu _cute_ untuk seorang lelaki...'

"Noel..?"

Noel mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hope sehingga kira-kira jarak diantara mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Kenapa...?" Noel berbisik.

"Eh?" wajah Hope sudah memerah sampai telinganya pun memerah.

"Kenapa kau _cute_ sekali..?"

"!" Belum sempat Hope membalas perkataan Noel bibir mereka sudah terkunci satu sama lain. Anehnya hope tidak berusaha untuk mendorong Noel ataupun memberontak, dia hanya merasa... Nyaman...

"Kau... Tak marah?"

Hope hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"tidak... Aneh ya?" mukanya kembali memerah.

"Hm, ya mungkin sedikit... Kau lumayan tampan, memangnya kau tidak punya kekasih?"

"Tidak... Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja tidak ada waktu untuk itu..."

"Heh, kau terdengar seperti orang tua..."

"Siapa yang orang—"

Belum sempat Hope menyelesaikan perkataanya, Noel menciumnya sekali lagi.

"Lalu.. menurutmu aku aneh?" Noel bertanya sekali lagi kepada Hope.

"Ti.. Tidak..."

-::XIII-2::-

Keesokan paginya Hope sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali bekerja. Noel tentu saja masih sibuk memikirkan tentang psikopat yang berhasil melarikan diri itu.

"Noel, sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat, kita hampir terlambat."

"Ah, ya..."

"?"

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari apartemen Hope, mereka kembali menuju ke Headquarter. Tidak seperti warga yang lain Hope lebih memilih berjalan kaki daripada naik kendaraan.

"Habis 'kan lebih sehat begini." Dia hanya menjawab seperti itu. Simpel.

Memang pagi itu sangat cerah, cuacanya bagus. Ini hari kedua dia bersama Hope. Sewaktu mereka melewati daerah pertokoan tiba-tiba kaca jendela etalase sebuah toko hancur.

" Awas Hope!" Noel berteriak sambil melindungi Hope dengan tubuhnya agar tidak terkena serpihan kaca yang menghujani mereka.

"A—apa? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"SIAPA DISANA?" Noel berteriak sekeras mungkin, darahnya mendidih.

"Su—sudahlah Noel, ayo kita pergi..."

"Tapi..!"

"Ayo, kita semakin mengundang perhatian disini..." Hope menarik lengan Noel dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke Headquarter makin banyak hal aneh yang menimpa mereka berdua, mulai dari benda-benda yang jatuh dari lantai atas tepat menuju mereka, lalu beberapa Chocobo yang mengamuk berlari kearah mereka berdua dan rentetan-rentetan kejadian sial yang menimpa mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat (?) ke Headquarter.

"Apa-apaan itu? Rasanya aku seperti orang tersial se-Academia!" Noel menggerutu.

"Hah... hah, Ya... Rasanya aneh... sekali..." Hope masih mencoba untuk menangkap nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Uhm, kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya kau kelelahan?"

"Yeah, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak berlari seperti ini..." Hope tersenyum.

Noel tersipu, Hope sangat manis jika tersenyum,"Ah, ayo kita segera masuk! Bukankah kau bilang kau hampir telat!"

"Oh, kau benar!"

"Selamat pagi Direktur!"

"Selamat Pagi"

"Ah, Direktur! Pagi!"

"Haha, pagi!"

Hope sepertinya sangat disukai oleh orang-orang disini. Apa mungkin karena dia Direktur mereka atau memang itu pesona alaminya? Yah, apapun itu pokoknya aku harus tetap berada disisinya, siapa tahu bakal ada sesuatu yang terjadi lagi seperti tadi.

"..."

Kenapa dia? Mendadak terdiam seperti itu,"Hope?"

"Tidak dapat kupercaya... Allysa ternyata benar-benar mengkhinatiku... Biasanya dia akan menyambutku dengan ceria dan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi direktur!' Tapi kurasa itu semua hanya tipu muslihatnya..."

"Hope..."

"Aku juga tak mengerti, harusnya aku senang! Dia berhasil ditangkap! Dia berniat untuk melukaimu!"

"Hope..."

"Tapi entah kenapa... Rasanya..."

Noel menarik lengan Hope lalu mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Hope, ada aku..."

Hope hanya mengangguk rasanya dia menangis, tapi ia percaya Noel, kalau bisa ia ingin Noel disisinya selamanya, tapi ia tahu keinginannya itu tidak mungkin. Noel dan dia berbeda.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
